


day four

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, think of it as an eye for an eye. Except it’s a dick for a dick and nobody ends up blind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day four

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: alcohol & masturbation (mutual)

Coming to this stupid hot spring trip was a bad idea. He usually went to them because Satsuki made him, but this time the trip was optional and he agreed. Why? Because it was a joint trip with Seirin. And the hopeless romantic that Aomine Daiki was hoped that maybe he could make up with Kagami. 

It wasn’t like their fight was big. It was like the rest of their fights, dumb, short lived, and a complete waste of time. Except fights about their relationship always made it hard for them to speak to each other the next day. Aomine could understand why Kagami wanted to know where they stood and what their title should be. 

They were pretty much a class act couple. Always hanging out, eating together, buying each other things, complimenting each other, making out, sleepovers, doing homework together, and his personal favorite sexual favors. So what if they didn’t have that boyfriend and boyfriend, title? He didn’t need that to know that he liked Kagami and liked being with him. 

However, it seemed like Kagami did and he didn’t know if he was ready for that title. Aomine wasn’t a responsible person and everyone knew that. He was self destructive, lazy beyond belief, occasionally needy, and a part time narcissist. Adding the word boyfriend to that list seemed not only unlikely, but near impossible. 

Aomine Daiki a boyfriend? Maybe when hell froze over. He was barely even a good best friend to Satsuki, how the fuck was he going to be a boyfriend? Of course he should’ve thought about that before him and Kagami ended up kissing that one time. And the twenty seven times after that, but then again who's counting. 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose because he always got himself into shit that he didn’t want to be apart of. It wasn’t like he could run to Satsuki for advice. So far his romance with Kagami just seemed like the ultimate bro combo and no one really thought anything of their constant hanging out. 

Except they haven’t hung out in weeks since their fight and he feels really fucking pathetic that he missed him more than he should’ve. Seeing his face after thinking about him pretty much everyday for two and a half weeks took a toll on him more than he expected. His heart was in his fucking throat and humming birds were in his stomach, because there was no way butterflies felt like this. And he felt all of that just because that idiot walked on the bus. 

The fact they were roommates didn’t make his internal organs feel any calmer. Apparently this was a learning hot springs trip, meaning they forced everyone with the same playing position on the court to room with each other for extra tips and tricks. That was the only way Aomine and Kagami talked and it was annoying. 

Every time he’d open his mouth to actually think about apologizing, his mouth would dry out and those fucking humming birds would come back. It also didn’t make it any better that their futons were pretty much side by side and all he wanted to do is reach across to touch him in hopes that everything could back to normal. 

Aomine glared at the wall, remembering his second bad idea aka alcohol. He left his team like he always did, deciding to sit on the beach at night since the air was cool and the waves were calm. Not to mention both teams were hanging out and seeing Kagami having fun without him was a bigger mood killer than expected. 

He didn’t expect many locals to be around, but there were a group of girls still walking around the beach and sadly walking towards him. Aomine silently prayed that they’d walk past him and go do girl stuff. Obviously his prayer didn’t send because one girl literally glanced at him and just had to come over. And do you know the first thing she said? 

That he looked mopey. Aomine Daiki didn’t mope. He might’ve sulked a couple of times in his life, but mope? That shit was against everything he stood for. So when the brunette with nice tits (most likely a DD from the looks of the bikini top) asked if he wanted a beer from their cooler, he thought why the fuck not. Sure underaged drinking is bad, but him moping seemed a lot worse at the time so he went for it. 

The group of girls left him alone after that, so he could get back to his quote unquote ‘probably moping about his girlfriend’. So he went back to his apparent moping while taking swigs of his beer (which was actually fucking horrible but it was free) and came to the conclusion that he liked Kagami a lot. 

He wouldn’t go as far to say love because he was only seventeen and he’s only known the redhead for about a year. But he knew he cared deeply for him and he would definitely care if Kagami moved back to the states permanently and he never saw him again. So after finishing off that disgusting fizzy bitter tasting drink people named beer, Aomine decided he was going to apologize and maybe give in to the boyfriend title. 

Only now it’s a lot harder than he thought since he can’t think of the right words. Plus he was still waiting on Kagami to get back from the hot spring and that was nerve racking enough. So here he was laying on his futon with his Mai-chan magazine (since he never traveled without one), trying to find the right words. 

Which came his third bad idea because now he was really horny and definitely half hard in his boxer briefs. That was completely the redhead’s fault since Aomine was accustomed to Kagami getting him off a couple times a week and now his right hand didn’t feel as great as it use to. 

“C’mon Daiki, get your shit together,” he mumbled to himself. 

Feeling this pathetic was not a part of his usual repertoire and he refused to let that happen. He sighed and turned over to face the door, wondering if he should just get rid of his boner or save it for later in case him and Kagami made up. Aomine’s hand palmed his half hard erection through his undewear, still thinking off the possibilities. 

He nearly fucking jumped out of his skin when Kagami came through the door. The two of them shared an incredulous look before the redhead went off to his corner to put his things in his bag. Aomine rolled his eyes while placing his hand on his hip. It looked like his boner would have to wait. He sighed again reaching for the basketball magazine he had under his Mai-chan one. 

He was looking at a picture of the new Jordan’s when he realized Kagami was talking to him. Aomine looked up at him across the room. “What?” 

The redhead sucked his teeth in annoyance. “I said, are you finished reading? I want to turn the light off and go to sleep,” 

“Just turn them off, I don’t care,” 

“You can’t read in the dark stupid. It’s not good for your eyes,” 

“Who are you calling stupid, stupid?” Aomine asked, his eyebrows drawing together, “but fine, since you wanna sleep I’ll stop reading.” 

Kagami glared at him, finally flicking the light off. He went to his futon a few inches away from Aomine’s and climbed in. His blue eyes looked at the back of Kagami’s head in frustration. Now that he was so close he still wanted to reach out and touch him. Not to mention he smelled fresh of soap and that body spray he liked to wear after bathing. 

Aomine mentally cursed, feeling his cock growing harder in his underwear. The smell of Kagami was one of his favorite things about him. Not to mention it held many memories of all the licking, sucking, and fucking the two of them have been doing for the past couple of months. 

He thickly swallowed this time because he was officially completely hard and there was no way he could make it to the bathroom with anyone noticing. He mentally cursed again and decided to lay on his other side. It was too bad it didn’t change the fact Kagami was still next to him and still smelling fantastic. 

So he decided to start lightly shaking his foot as a mental distraction. He then went on to thinking about gross thoughts. Which was usually impossible for him since he decided to stay away from thinking about as many gross things as possible. His first thought was that rumor about Midorima and Takao hooking up. That absolutely didn’t do anything since he actually thought the two of them were pretty hot. 

He was about to work on his next horrible thought when was kicked in the back of his calf. Aomine looked over his shoulder at Kagami. “Hey! What the fuck?”

“Stop moving your damn foot. The sound of the blanket moving his loud,” 

He sucked his teeth. “Maybe your ears are just sensitive. Besides, I can’t help it,” 

Kagami finally decided to open his eyes just so he could roll them. He was too tired for this shit. “Why on earth can’t you stop moving your foot?” 

“I fidget when I’m horny. I was in the process of trying to make my boner go away and you destroyed that when you kicked me,” he mumbled, rolling back on his other side so he could kick him in the back of his leg. 

“Ow! Look, I’m sure you’re not even that hard. Just go the fuck to sleep,” 

Aomine scoffed because Kagami off all people should know that it’s impossible to sleep with a boner. Not to mention this was probably the most turned on he’s been since he got his first Mai-chan magazine when he was fourteen. Well, it looked like it was time to prove the redhead wrong. 

He scooted closer to Kagami, pressing himself completely against his back with his left arm thrown over his waist to keep him in place. Aomine purposely grinded his hips, his cock obviously hard against the cleft of Kagami’s ass. His lips were at the redhead’s ear, purposely rubbing against the sensitive flesh of his ear lobe. 

“You can’t tell me that’s not fucking hard,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over his ear. 

Kagami whined in his throat, trying not reflexively push his hips back against Aomine’s hard on. He struggled to push his arm off him instead. “Fuck off Aomine, I told you-.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know what you told me. We couldn’t keep hooking up and hanging out if it wasn’t gonna go anywhere. Well now I want it to,” he said, his lips lightly sucking the lobe of the redhead’s ear, “be my boyfriend.” 

He stopped struggling, mentally replaying the words that just fell from the blunette’s lips. “You can’t be serious. You’re just horny and-.” 

“I’m as serious as a heart attack. Now just accept my proposal and be my fucking boyfriend,” 

Kagami chuckled to himself. “I can’t believe I even like you,” 

A laugh of his own bubbled up his throat. “Honestly neither can I. Now, let’s get on to more important things like my dick.” 

“Well it’s good to know you haven’t changed,” he sighed, “but I don’t feel like doing anything sexual right now, I’m tired.” 

Aomine groaned into the crook of Kagami’s neck, inhaling his scent. “C’mon, think of it as an eye for an eye. Except it’s a dick for a dick and nobody ends up blind.” 

The redhead couldn’t help but snort. “Fine, but handjobs only. We have to get up early in the morning.” 

He groaned again, taking his arm off his now official boyfriend. “Whatever, just turn around and kiss me already.” 

Kagami complied, not wasting anytime by turning over and pressing his lips against Aomine’s. Their lips moved against each others slow and sensual at first to make up for lost time. The redhead’s right hand then came up to cradle Aomine’s face, bringing him closer before he pushed his tongue into his mouth. The blunette instantly groaned into the kiss, eagerly sucking on Kagami’s tongue. 

While their mouths moved against each others, Aomine’s hand trailed into Kagami’s underwear. He didn’t waste anytime, because fuck he missed this more than anything. He pulled down the front of his boxers to pull out his half hard cock and began to tug. Kagami moaned into the kiss, breaking it off so he could kiss his way down to Aomine’s neck. His hand that was previously running through navy blue hair trailed down to other boys boxer briefs. 

Kagami cursed to himself, feeling the outline of Aomine’s boner through the thin cloth of his underwear. He palmed it at first, moving his hand in small circles while he pressed open mouthed kisses and bites on the darker boy’s neck. 

The sound of Aomine’s quick intake of breath was music to his ears when his fingers wrapped around his cock. His boner was hot and heavy in his hand, just as he remembered. His thumb rubbed over the tip, smearing the precum his thumb pad collected completely along his dick before he started to fist it. 

Aomine sighed out a curse, his breath quickening with the build of his orgasm. It only caused him to tighten his grip around Kagami’s cock, his pace hastening. With a bite to Aomine’s shoulder the redhead came first. He felt his cock twitch in his grasp, spurts of cum following it and coating his fingers. 

A string of cuss words then fell from Aomine’s lips. Kagami’s moan when he came was just a he remembered, husky, beautiful, and unbelievably fucking hot. He bucked his hips into Kagami’s hand a few times until his orgasm coursed through him. His let out a choked groan while his muscles tensed and fluttered as he rode out the rest of his climax. 

Kagami removed his hand from Aomine’s boxer briefs, vaguely impressed how much cum covered his fingers. He then removed his face from the other boy’s neck. Deciding to press his lips against his cheek for a chaste kiss. With a terse chuckle, Aomine’s hand left Kagami’s boxers next. 

He frowned to himself, hating the sticky feeling in his underwear and on his hand. But it was all fucking worth it. “Do you have a towel or something?” 

The redhead sighed. “Yes, but it’s across the room in my bag,” 

Aomine gave him a blank look in the dark. “I guess I’ll sleep like this then,” 

“If you get the towel, I’ll shower with you in the morning.” 

He let out a loud groan before getting to his feet and crossing the room. Kagami smiled to himself while he watched Aomine dig through his bag. For a couple of reasons. One being the fact that handjob was definitely well needed. And two, being Aomine’s official boyfriend felt a lot better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
